


it'll be a beautiful night with you.

by junfhongs



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Bad Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junfhongs/pseuds/junfhongs
Summary: office!AU. Minhyun really needed to teach Jonghyun about self-preservation, but for now, Minhyun just couldn't bear to leave Jonghyun alone. It was going to be a long night, indeed.





	it'll be a beautiful night with you.

Now, Minhyun was grateful for the opportunity, but everything about his workplace just bothered him. He was constantly being pulled left and right, delivering coffee cups and passing reports around as everyone's favorite intern— though he liked to call himself the resident slave. It didn't help that the marketing department seemed to have put "being snotty and demanding" in their job description.

It mostly pissed him off now as the elevator doors opened briefly on the eighth floor and gave him a clear view of Kim Jonghyun—the IT department's resident slave—working in an empty office. Minhyun risked his left hand and shoved it between the elevator doors before it could close, causing the sound of his hand slamming against metal to resonate all around the office.

Jonghyun looked up from his monitor, squinting at the stranger that ruined his focus. His eyes looked tired after staring at a computer screen for probably several hours. "Is that… Hwang Minhyun?"

"Yeah, hey," Minhyun said, attempting to be casual as he shoved his throbbing hand into his pocket. He walked towards Jonghyun's table and took a good look around. _Yeah. Completely empty._ "Why are you still here?"

Jonghyun groaned, sinking deeper into his oversized hoodie. He wasn't the perfect example of business casual at the moment, but Minhyun found his flustered words and messy hair endearing nonetheless. Endearing was an accurate word for Jonghyun's general existence.

"I need to test the prototype code for the customer service database and upload it on our server by midnight." Jonghyun glanced at the clock hanging on the opposite end of the room. "It's been five hours since I last checked the time."

Minhyun hung his head. "They realize you're an intern, right? This shouldn't be your job."

"Yeah, but it's my responsibility now," said Jonghyun. "I can't just tell them, 'oh, sorry, that's above my nonexistent pay grade.'"

"Uh, yeah, you can?" Minhyun chuckled. " _You_ realize you're being used, right?"

Jonghyun spun around once in his chair. "I'm not an idiot; I know that. I just…" He sighed and faced his computer again. "I want the job after I graduate. If I have to do all the work now to ensure that I have a future, I guess it's worth it."

Minhyun dropped his bag on the desk beside Jonghyun's station. "You're hopeless."

"Thanks?" Jonghyun smiled at him, but he tilted his head as Minhyun took the seat beside him.

"I guess someone needs to stay here and take care of you," Minhyun said, grinning.

"I'm staying here well-past midnight," Jonghyun deadpanned. "After I upload it, I still have to test if the features work. That might take a few hours, maybe even all night—"

"Alright," said Minhyun. He pulled out a stack of reports that he should have sorted through earlier but he was too lazy to continue it in the office. "I have work to do too. I can stay."

Jonghyun rubbed the back of his neck. "Really, this is too much. It's a Friday night; aren't you going out with your friends?" Minhyun laughed, the hearty kind that made Jonghyun smile to himself. "Okay, I do know you enough to know that I didn't need to ask that."

"Good," said Minhyun as he settled down beside Jonghyun. They looked at each other for a while, and when Jonghyun had enough, he turned back to his screen with the lightest bit of pink shading his ears. Minhyun looked down at his tablet as he couldn't contain his smile.

A few minutes later, Minhyun heard grumbling from Jonghyun. "Hmm?"

"Thank you," whispered Jonghyun. He looked up at Minhyun and gave him a small smile that still managed to reach his eyes. "For staying."

It was Minhyun's turn to look away and blush. This was going to be a long night.

Three hours in, and Minhyun was tired. He just started on his second report summary, and it dawned on him that his superiors probably wouldn't even glance at it even if he tried his best to understand the graphs and data that the full report bombarded him with. Unlike Jonghyun, he knew he wouldn't want to come back here after graduating, so he just wanted to get a good evaluation and finish his internship.

Speaking of Jonghyun, he was still fully invested in his project. His singular focus was kind of admirable, even if Minhyun worried for his health because of it.

Honestly, Minhyun only managed to finish one report because he was too distracted by Jonghyun's little antics as he worked. Minhyun liked how he would trap his tongue between his teeth as his code would run past a test and he hoped that nothing would crash. Minhyun noted how he was always humming under his breath, even though he was the one who refused to sing during the company karaoke nights among the interns.

Minhyun really began noticing those little things after one of those karaoke nights. Minki from PR had to coax Jonghyun out into coming with them, even just to drink a little bit. Minhyun walked towards the back of the crowd with Jonghyun, and they both laughed as they shared the desire to just go home and have a peaceful cup of noodles in front of the TV.

It took three shared bottles of soju for Jonghyun to spare everyone's ears and to finally take the mic from Minki who had been screaming into it for the past hour. Minhyun was the only one who wasn't too far gone at that point, and he perked up when Jonghyun had chosen an idol song— one of those generic hip hop boy groups that Minhyun honestly couldn't remember anymore.

Jonghyun ought to have written _"rap star"_ in his résumé. Minhyun could only stare as his voice suddenly deepened and he began pouring out his emotions though the speakers. Then when the song was over, that dangerous charisma was just… gone.

Minhyun was intrigued, to say the least.

It kind of started from there. Jonghyun and Minhyun had walked back to Jonghyun's apartment because it was on the way back to his building, and they talked. And talked. And talked some more, until they were standing in front of Jonghyun's door until two AM and Minhyun was thoroughly, _thoroughly_ smitten.

Minhyun crashed on Jonghyun's couch and woke up to the sound of Jonghyun singing in his shower while Minhyun attempted to get his bearings. He was tempted to sneak out, but that would make the entire situation seem like an awkward one-night stand which it _wasn't,_ and Minhyun wasn't about to be a rude guest. Jonghyun gave him some clothes that an old friend left in his apartment and wasn't likely to get back—which was an incredibly suspicious statement in Minhyun's ears—and they went out for breakfast together, as if they hadn't just connected the night before.

After that, Minhyun made it his personal mission to show his interest in Jonghyun as often as he could. It led to some awkward moments, but mostly, they were stuck in the perpetual limbo of "are we really going somewhere with this?" Minhyun would like to say yes, but something was impenetrable about Jonghyun's defenses.

Not now, though. In the middle of working, Jonghyun's stomach wouldn't stop growling, and it took an awfully loud groan for Jonghyun to finally notice it. Minhyun placed a hand on his shoulder in concern. "When was the last time you ate?"

Jonghyun looked at the clock. It was ten in the evening. "I had an early lunch."

Minhyun groaned and grabbed his wallet from his bag. He stood up to leave, but Jonghyun reached back and grabbed his arm. "Where are you going? Don't leave me to die here. Please."

"Don't be dramatic," said Minhyun. "I'm going to the convenience store. What do you want for dinner?"

Jonghyun closed his eyes and smiled. "Pork cutlet."

"I'm getting you the one doused in tomato sauce," Minhyun grumbled as he walked away. "Stupid Kim Jonghyun, idiot with no sense of self-preservation—"

Minhyun kept repeating that to himself as he picked out whatever was available in the twenty-four-hour convenience store across the street. He complained about Jonghyun's stupid singular focus even as he spent almost five minutes debating with himself on the side dishes that Jonghyun would probably like. It was dumb, but he cared. He wanted to take care of Jonghyun, but he mostly wanted Jonghyun to start taking care of himself, damn it.

"I'm back," he yelled as the elevator doors opened. Jonghyun perked up and stretched, grinning as he saw the two large bags that Minhyun brought back.

They settled into the pantry, taking turns heating their meals and setting up the side dishes and utensils. They sat close to each other in the empty pantry, laughing at some of the characters in their respective offices and trying to feed each other the parts that they don't like— mostly with Jonghyun flicking tiny cherry tomatoes at Minhyun's head.

"Hey, I have a question," started Jonghyun. Minhyun nodded his assent. "You… said you came to Seoul alone at what? Fifteen? Why?"

Minhyun chuckled. "Believe it or not, I was going to be an idol."

Jonghyun snorted, but Minhyun was just smiling down at his food. "Wait. You're serious?"

"Why is that so difficult to believe?" Minhyun punched Jonghyun's arm until he finally stopped laughing. "It was my dream, okay? I got scouted in the streets and I seriously went through it."

"I believe you. Your voice is amazing." Minhyun smiled at the compliment, but something about the dejection in Minhyun's eyes caught Jonghyun's attention. "But what happened then?"

"Company went bankrupt." Minhyun was picking on his food. "I spent three years balancing school and training and they just… told me to go home."

"Oh. I'm sorry," Jonghyun said. "That must have been awful."

Minhyun shrugged. "It's nothing now. I mean, if it had all pushed through," Minhyun smiled and looked up at Jonghyun, "I wouldn't have met you."

Jonghyun finished his meal in silence, and Minhyun was waiting for everything to tip over and fall apart. He hadn't been going too far, had he? Minhyun was always like this, always trying to get closer and closer; he didn't know if that conveyed insincerity, but he wasn't lying when he said he was glad to have met Jonghyun instead of—

"Next question: are you hitting on me?"

Minhyun blanked out. Really, this was a lot more fun when they were dancing around the issue instead of facing it head on.

"I thought it was pretty obvious…?" Minhyun rubbed the back of his neck and put his plate down. _Time to save this._ "I mean, I could stop if you're not comfortable. And trust me, I'm perfectly fine with—"

"Please," Jonghyun said, cupping Minhyun's neck and laughing as Minhyun became even more flustered, "I just really needed to make sure."

Jonghyun leaned forward and pressed their lips together softly. Minhyun's fingers curled into his hoodie as Jonghyun sat up straighter to push him back against his chair. As Minhyun lost himself in the movements of Jonghyun's lips against his, he stumbled upon the observation that Jonghyun was _too damn good at this._ Jonghyun knew exactly how to make Minhyun's toes curl—which was to scratch softly against the nape of his neck—and though he wished he could contribute more to this productive exchange, Minhyun was just glad he wasn't hitting on a straight man.

He was also incredibly glad to feel Jonghyun smiling against his lips and stroking his neck as he pulled away. Minhyun had a dopey smile on his face, breathless but content. Jonghyun leaned back in for a quick peck. "Kung pao," he mumbled.

"What?" Minhyun asked incredulously. That was a weird thing to say after one of the best kisses of his life.

"Flavor's good. I like it. I should order that next time," Jonghyun said, but the way he eyed Minhyun's lips told a different story.

Minhyun grinned. "Want another taste?"

Jonghyun paused for a moment before he started laughing and shoved Minhyun away. "Alright, that might be your _worst_ attempt yet."

"Hmm, do I still need to try?" Minhyun asked, and he received a smack on his head. "I mean, I think I've already won."

Jonghyun stood up and cupped Minhyun's cheek again. "Still have to work for it. And speaking of _work,_ " Jonghyun sighed, "I better go."

Jonghyun turned to face Minhyun before he left the pantry, and they laughed at the absurdity of the situation. Making out in the middle of the IT department's pantry wasn't exactly the fairytale beginning that either of them had in mind.

But it was natural, as natural as the feeling of Minhyun massaging Jonghyun's shoulders as he worked or the snug wrap of Jonghyun's arms around Minhyun as he finally finished his code. It was natural, just like the warmth of their palms pressed together as they walked home or the teasing smile on Jonghyun's face as he pulled Minhyun into his apartment to continue their long, long night.

**Author's Note:**

> my first nu'est fic (and something i wrote within 4 hours)!!! i absolutely love 2hyun and i'm ready to pour out my heart and soul for these boys ;;;; i'm still trying to get to know them and get used to writing them ofc  
> follow me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/amenochieien/) to enable me to write more of these!!!!
> 
> title from NU'EST - Look (a starlight night)


End file.
